


Just One

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Harry was standing on the edge of life and death.





	Just One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an internal struggle that I had to deal with previously in my life. I find that writing it helps me understand and process what I went through.

Here he stood.

One step away from death.

One away from life.

 

_ The air whistled. _

 

He had a choice.

Should he step forward?

Should he fall?

 

_ The silence was deafening.  _

 

To take a step back,

He would live.

Should he live?

 

_ There was a creak. _

 

His mind screamed.

Think about it.

Think about them.

 

_ A door opening. _

 

A girl with buck teeth.

A boy with freckles.

A girl with red hair.

 

_ There were footsteps.. _

 

A boy who loved his plants.

A set who thrived together.

A mother who took him in.

 

_ A man stood behind him. _

 

Was he alone?

Was he truly alone here?

Why did he think he was?

 

_ “Harry?” _

 

He could do it.

One step forward.

Just one small step.

 

_ “Please don’t do this.” _

 

Did he want to?

Did he really want to die?

Did he want to die alone?

 

_ A hand on his shoulder. _

 

Maybe not today.

Maybe not tomorrow.

He wasn’t sure when.

 

_ His body was pulled away from the window. _

 

He could it.

Just one day at a time.

One breath at a time.

 

_ Into a man who had scars on his body and heart. _

 

One moment at a time.

One laugh.

One lesson.

 

_ He was looking at a man who lost everything. _

 

One tear at time.

One ache.

One cut.

 

_ Almost everything. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love free verse. I love poetry. I love writing. So here I am just pushing shit out. Enjoy!


End file.
